The King and The Lionheart
by Batya000
Summary: OCxOC M/FS


**AN/** This is a _song-fic_ that truly inspired me to write something around it, yes it's 100% based off of _"King and Lionheart"_ by **Of Monsters and Men.** Like, listen to it but I guess it will be a spoiler? The song also tells a story, _this_ story lol so I think this is my first song-fic? Its almost 14k so take your time. I can't revise it for repetitive words and though I will regret that, I've taken enough time to upload this, so I'm done. Beforehand, sorry for the grammar, any typos? Obvious or not, I can't revise 14k :C but I hope it turns out fine.

 **Lionheart:** noun. 1. a person of exceptional courage and bravery.

O

O

O

 **The King and The Lionheart.**

 _Taking over this town, they should worry  
But these problem aside, I think I taught you well  
That we won't run, we won't run, we won't run_

She hooted, unruly, confident of the stately noble duster tailing on her backside, she stretched her hand to him, so he could cortege her to her Majesty's chamber, a chamber that _he_ knew so well. "I'm sorry, cavalier… Nakura," she dipped her head "I should wait for my cavalcade to take me but I'm ever so impatient." She gusted, confidently jolly, "Take me to Sir Aksel's Chamber, please."

Jazz remained silent as he walked her through the large hallways, all decorated in gold and luxurious ivory ramparts, bulwarks strictly made of marble, agate and limestone, gilts that soughed to impress even the noblest of men, but Jazz had walked through these hallways way too frequently to be impressed anymore, whilst torches were set to let the darkness live, Jazz has been permitted to memorize each step required to enter Aksel Naess' great chamber.

"It's too dark in my opinion, my lady."

"It's fine." She said simply, she wasn't even looking at him as both walked down the vestibule.

A foyer he once again walked through but this time it wasn't to intrude himself in the intimacy of the King, but against his own beating heart, it was to give someone else the clearance to do so. It was a thought that boiled his own blood, but he reminded himself before ever denying of aiding her mission that there wasn't anything that he could actually do.

"Isn't it hastened for a noble and gallant women such as yourself to enter thy majesty's Chamber without aforementioned noticing?"

He would have to trust _him._

"Perhaps." Charlotte said simply, "But I'm sure he won't say no."

Jazz' eyebrows furrowed, he almost tripped on her large sumptuous mantle-tail before he regained composure, she didn't even notice it. "Pardon my intrusion" he insisted "and with all due respect my lady," She muttered 'uh-huh' with her chest upheld, "I don't quiet remember another jaunt such as this one. Let alone to his Chamber."

"It's all welcome," she allowed, "I don't want you to get the incorrect impression about me Nakura," She grinned, "I'm aware you are his trustworthy Knight so I can explain myself, after all, my reputation has been deified as unstainable."

Jazz nodded as she expounded, "Rumor has it that he hasn't been consecrated as the absolute King," His eyebrow raised "The Nobility's vicinity has been all about how we are living in a 'Sacrosanct Kingdom' without former heading allowing Aksel the King take the absolute control without a Queen."

"Above the King just God," he argued "isn't that how our constituents of egalitarianism works?"

"No," she exhaled sumptuously "As if, the former King is not willing to give him access to the Kingdom stationery's. Pressure from the legal counsel compelled the former King- his father- to give up his crown to him, but that's not even metaphorically speaking, the old King has done nothing but give up just 'the crown'."

"Isn't that perilous for Aksel?" She stopped her impeccable walk and turned to look at him, almost defiantly in response to the familiarity in which he spoke about her pretended-to-be 'future husband', what impressed her was his evenhanded belligerent eyes. He was not faltering, she instantly admired that "But come to think about it, I haven't heard about those grave indictments ma'am."

She scoffed and turned back to keep her stride, "Yes, it's also a dangerous rumor to even mention. But it's somehow factual."

"Sides the chitchat, besides it," She didn't expect him to be _that_ smart "I don't think it's even legitimate nor it has any sense, we're talking about who forged the constitutionalism of the gradients."

"Yes, though illegal, without fancying you around _it's easy_ , the King hasn't done anything other than sit back in his throne," Jazz' eyebrow raised again, "after the first year, chaos and bedlam may ensue his reign, he _can_ be accused, remember he doesn't possess the stationary's to defend his reign's pronouncements."

He remained silent and with occasioned arrogance, she continued "We bow down at hegemony but not at maladroitness, and we can say he is being fairly sabotaged by a conservative father without a true intend of letting him reign without a Queen."

"That's absurd, with all due esteem, we have had plenty of Kings without a Queen in the past."

"Well thank to the King's father, whose prior construction of commandments were changed in favor of his cause- meaning he came and left with a queen, that's what was ordered to his successor. If I'm honest, I think he wanted to be the King until he was bedridden."

"I don't want to come off as _papist_ , I have nothing to lose or win if I just sit back and listen to what you have to say, but what you are saying is that the King can change such absurd law, _only_ if he gets a queen."

"Well, with a Queen by his side," She breathed as her hand reached down to accommodate her dress' gown, "If a year passes and the King is accused for ineptitude and for uselessness to the crown, The King will be decapitated, had The King started his reign with a Queen none of this could have happened."

"I'm sorry, I'm sceptic. Aksel wouldn't have accepted such disadvantage that comprised him, I don't think a Queen is as relevant for a Kingdom, I don't want to offend you, but a queen is mostly used as a heir bearer, she's nothing to stop the King for reigning, if you look up for antique history, you'll see what I mean."

She smiled bitterly at his familiarity with the King- once again and at his audacity for having spoken in the irreverent and unapologetically way he did to her. "I'm going to ignore your interpretation for a Queen's sacred commendation," He shrugged disinterestedly as they walked past the next hall, "But I press the fact that The King's father knows about Aksel's lack of interest of getting one, he knows that once the year passes, his son will be decapitated and he will be King again, those were the laws he compounded before ever handling the crown."

"If your reasoning is precise, Ma'am, you may also withhold information such as how was the former king expecting Aksel to 'rule' without handling the proper archives to him? Are you implying the former king wanted Aksel to get killed?"

"No, I'm saying, he didn't want The King to actually rule."

Jazz stopped and sighed, he smirked underneath his flat expression "In resume and all fallacies aside, you want to be his Queen and you _think_ you will achieve that if you sleep with him. Or you plan in getting pregnant? Or maybe you are, and you want to adjudicate _that_ to him if you manage to sleep with him?"

She turned around, baffled, shocked and indignantly offended, "What?" she gasped at him and then furrowed her eyebrows, "That's a strong vocabulary to a Nobility heir isn't it?" he was glad he wasn't actually walking her towards Aksel's chamber.

"Same as I cogitate this entire scheme. Very advantageous for you 'Nobility heir', why would I believe any of the nonsense you said? Why his trusted Knight would led you to the fucking King's Great Chamber, as if that would make you a Queen, you may have tricked my comrades at the atrium, but I wouldn't let myself be fooled as easily," his tongue clicked sarcastically, "doll."

"You want the King to be dead?" She spun around to face him completely, his eyes were vibrant in color, like a dangerous feline's orbs, waiting to be provoked, Charlotte briefly wondered how this man was even trustworthy for a King.

"No, I simply won't take you anywhere near the King without any previous announcement." He leered and pointed with his right hand at another grand door, "Here you can leave without any further inconvenience placed upon you."

"Why? What? You want to revise me? For weapons? Armaments, Poisonous solutions? Do as such! But I promise you that when I get to sit in that throne I'll make the same king slash your throat-"

"To whom are you talking like that to Lady Bingen? Miss Charlotte? You mean you'll kill my most reliable soldier? Or you implied that _I_ would."

"Aksel" Jazz frowned knowingly as he immediately recognized his voice, the impressive figure hovered behind her.

"S-sir, your Majesty" she reverenced instantly after she turned to face him, "Pardon me," she made her most elegant pose as she straightened her posture, "he was being a little inappropriate-" Jazz' eyes sharpened, "-and suggested to touch my lady-sides."

"Fuck off!"

"Iaas~"

"I did not!" he affirmed angrily "She wanted me to escort her to your room so you two could fuck."

She placed a hand over her chest, "That's some raw vocabulary sir!" she feigned dismay, "Especially to a well-educated damsel such as myself."

"Well fuck you!" Jazz howled at her "you are calling me a pervert or some sort of shit." Jazz' eyes rolled up in steep annoyance, "As if you were even slightly attractive."

She huffed, "With all due respect your majesty! How on earth is a man so vulgar in your principal rows?!"

Aksel grinned, dangerously irritated "Charlotte please leave my presence and leave him alone, he is of vital importance for me and my rows, don't you dare question my choices." He reminded her, eerily bright, "I also don't remind to have any appointment with you, let alone with just the two of us" he trailed thoughtfully as her mouth sealed.

For her assurance, he offered despite the situation "I won't mention this to anyone, not even your highly respected father, who would be greatly disappointed if he were to hear what my Knight has to say about you."

Jazz smirked, "Fuck off now lady-indecent."

"Iaas~"

She gasped incredulous again, "Your majesty! Come back to your senses, this man should not be of your protection."

The king's eyes split in perilous gawks, "Isn't that uncalled for? Are you -again, questioning me?"

She looked down, mortified, mostly abashed by his imminent rejection, "No your highness, I am not."

"Charlotte leave, I'll call another of my guards to come for you." He turned to look at his Knight and smirked, "You," Jazz' thick eyebrows creased in response, "Come with me."

Her face became red as a crotchety looking guard came to take her arm, almost forcefully dragging her out of the King's presence, now that she could come near the King she only saw at parties as the main attraction and as an unobtainable prize she could be honest, and in all her truthful opinion; Aksel was a vicious, feisty, and an ill-spirited King, one that she now, felt apprehensive to.

The king and his knight started walking in the opposite direction as she was ushered outside. One thing for sure, his hazardous smirk petrified her more than his Knight's livid, _venomous_ eyes.

.

And in the winter night sky ships are sailing  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights  
And they won't wait, they won't wait, they won't wait  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay

Silence held sway as they strode in the unplumbed depth of the extravagant palace, the wind blew through the hall's prodigal balconies as they walked beside them, the profligate castle contended their footsteps in stillness, Jazz decided to cut the tranquility in half, "What she said…" He started cautiously.

"Huh?" Aksel inquired curiously as he looked at him.

"I argued against it, for me it wasn't anything worthy of attention," he shook his head, vexed at the remembrance of her voice, "it was spluttered nonsense, but can I make sure?"

"You tell me," He dipped his head in approval, "what is it?"

"Without a queen…" his mouth derided her words, somewhat uptight, "will you get… decapitated?"

Aksel stopped at this and then smiled, reassuringly, "Is that what she told you?"

"Is it true?"

He moved his head in negative, "There are a million reasons, _bazillion_ reasons if you want, as to why I can get lawfully decapitated," he reached for Jazz' hand, the touch was welcome as their fingers intertwined "and marriage, rather- the _lack_ of it, is not one of those."

Jazz exhaled deeply, his spirit was less distressed, "Why would she make up such elaborated excuse to lay with you?"

"Behind all of what she said is your response, she wants to be the Queen, didn't she imply that?"

"Well," Jazz scoffed, "the leniency that conveys the word _'Imply'_ would be an understatement," he sighed, fairly irked "she basically up-roared it."

Aksel looked behind them to check nobody was following them, he then crossed another large hallway in which Jazz followed, his eyes were up in the large incinerates podium, where torches were dimmer and dimmer as they approached Aksel's Great Chamber, "Well many women from the nobility lie to my soldiers and excuse their lack of invitation with their status," he was certainly not surprised, he then shrugged "I'll have to tell them not to let anyone pass, not without prior announcement."

"I'm sorry then," Jazz apologized, "I should have kept orders about not letting anyone trespass the chief vestibule."

"Chinchilla, its fine," he beamed jovially at the younger man, their hands felt warm "faults on me for not letting you know, I understand, especially if she calls herself someone of my interest, let alone candidate to the crown."

"Yeah…"

"But you should know better, if it's not you, then I'm not interested."

Jazz' cheeks tainted in pink, he smiled as the tension of her surplus presence started easing on him "Also… Aksel," he uttered "She said your father is keeping you from reigning freely" Aksel chuckled "essentially put- so he can become the king again. She said he'll end up killing you and other crazy shit."

"Well those are unquestionably, the most desperate conspiracy theories I've ever heard in a good while," Jazz grinned too, "you would be surprised the crazy tricks some women use on my soldiers to get to me. Probably Charlotte managed to fool many."

When walking alone, Jazz always damned the castle's unfathomable structure, they weren't yet near the large doors that kept the King's bedroom but in some way, the trip to Aksel's huge dormitory didn't feel as damned when he was escorted his favorite and most welcomed company, "How do you know her anyways?"

"Nobilities and aristocracies are usually invited to the royalty's balls, parties, gatherings, events, stuff like that."

"She's batshit crazy."

"Yeah, I'm not interested." Aksel grinned, "You see, while in those haughty, boring balls I see women in pompous dresses approaching me I confess, that all I think is how I wished you could sit on me."

Jazz snorted, absolutely delighted "Isn't that ironic? Sitting on a king?"

Torches were already hazy, once again making sure they were alone, Aksel grabbed Jazz' waist and brought him close, the metallic armor separated their warmth, "Well if we both enjoy it," Aksel reached up and gently placed a rebellious strand of hair behind his ear, their foreheads touched "that doesn't hurt my circlet. Plus I hate it Iaas~"

"Shh!" Jazz placed a hand over his mouth, "You don't get to say treachery shit out here, wait until we get to your room!"

Aksel nodded.

.

The room was precious, Jazz could always confess it took his breath away, he swore an entire noble's house could not compete in size and luxury when placed against Aksel's infinitely elegant and beautiful Chamber, it wasn't in vain constructed for a King.

As he took his bulky armor off, he exhaled and looked to the left end. He felt Aksel's eyes on him. Desisting of the armor left him only on white thinner clothes, an action he did in the premise of being more comfortable around the only person he trusted. Aksel walked in closer.

He smiled as the King grabbed lustily at his midriff, joining later into a devoted hug, they were finally alone, after an entire day of rough onuses and extensive duties, being there with Aksel was the entire reason why he lived. Aksel ran his finger through his plum hair, his indulgent talk was longed-for, "It was a long day wasn't it?"

Jazz nodded and allowed his forehead to rest tiredly on his shoulder and as the hug lasted and Aksel tightened his affectionate embrace, Jazz understood that he still couldn't shake off the persistent sentiment that he lacked knowledge about Aksel's current place. Even after knowing he was definitely _The King,_ he couldn't help but _worry_ ; what if she was right and Aksel was in actual danger?

"Say," he asked curiously as he lifted his head to face him, "Even after being 'The King' can someone still hurt you and get away with it?"

"Huh?"

Jazz didn't understand why did she leave him feeling plainly _uncertain?_ The carelessness of the words she used to imply the earlier king could easily execute Aksel, unhealthily and very cruelly induced an anxious feeling and bad presentment about Aksel's wellbeing, a sensation he could not shake off, not if he didn't speak about it, not if he didn't understand what was close to what she said.

"Is someone watching menacingly behind you Aksel? Say, is your life safe?"

Aksel's eyes softened, his hand reached up to Jazz' face and his knuckles stroked all the way from his neck to his delicate chin "Are you concerned for my safety?"

"I mean," Jazz hesitated, "Yeah, I'm worried you are being watched, with a nasty intention that is," Jazz sighed distressed "that's what she said before and I don't feel like I know anything."

"I can tell you," Aksel offered elatedly, "Also, if you count the fact that she based herself after some cheap rumors, you'd be less tense," Jazz once again rested his forehead against his shoulder, "She knows nothing."

"True, but… I've heard you joke around about how 'they' can kill you- say for example, if they find out you have sex with a male," Aksel's arms wrapped around his petit frame, "who are these people? I just don't understand how is anyone above the King…"

"It's not like they are _above_ me, but it is lawful for them to watch behind me in the first year."

Jazz shrugged his hands off of him. He then took Aksel's left hand in a gentle grip and dragged him to sit on what he felt was his own bed as well, "I'm listening…"

…

"Iaas~ I assure you it's not even a problem for-"

"That would stop me from worrying."

"Well," Aksel's breath heaved, he then shook his shoulders concededly, "Royalty is compounded by more than what the King says, what the former king has to say, this is per law. People often think it's all about princes, princesses, queens and kings." He started easily, Jazz nodded "Court is an extended royal household that exist in every monarchy, including all those who regularly attend on a monarch, or another central figure. Hence the word court that's also applied to the coterie of a senior member of the nobility."

"You mean those old bags of shits?" Jazz pointed circularly, "Those 'sages', I mean the shabby fags behind laws and other bullshits?"

"Not only old people," Aksel grinned cheerfully as he heard Jazz' liberal terminology, "young ambitious and often malicious people compound this court as well. Royal courts may have their seats in a designated place, several specific places, or be a mobile, itinerant court." Aksel nodded at his own words "This serves them a secure _voice_ in our Reign."

"So what Charlotte said about your father sabotaging you is a blatant lie. If anything, it isn't your father that could be against your autonomy as the King."

"I wouldn't lie to you Jazz. She did." He smiled kindly and loomed his fingers to caress' Jazz lips, he then grabbed his chin and gently lifted his face, he was burning to kiss him "In the largest courts, as I explained, the royal households such as the Naess Reign has many individuals that comprise the court, Okay?" He stopped and waited for Jazz to nod in comprehension "These courtiers include the monarch or noble's camarilla and retinue, household, nobility," he listed "those with court appointments, bodyguards may also include emissaries from other kingdoms or visitors to the court-"

"I'm sorry," Jazz interrupted him "I mean, I love reading fancy bullshit, so I do understand your ostentatious vocabulary and shit, but I'm not quite seeing how are they impending you from reigning freely."

"Basically they are _not_ ," Jazz' eyebrow lifted in somewhat confusion "what I'm trying to tell you is that we have and _are_ an entire institute behind what villagers known only as 'royalty' but that doesn't mean I'm not reigning entirely and _freely_ as the King."

Jazz dipped his head in thoughtfulness, "So you are free as _The King_ , but there are laws behind you, not people, laws that protect these people's decision of watching your first term and if you screw it up, it's not like you can shake it off just because you are 'the king'."

Aksel smiled and ruffled his violet smooth hair once again, "You got it lovely."

The king continued, "It's actually simpler than everything that I have said, you explained it better. Summing up the fact that much of my camarilla want me dead, often consequential decisions can be determined by relatively small things, such as personality conflicts or family priorities." Aksel scratched the back of his neck "I am not their best man but my Father was pressured to choose me before other candidates."

"Where does that put you? Be clearer."

"In mild danger if I fuck it up, just as any other King in the past" Aksel's hand moved to Jazz' shoulder, almost heartening "without further tangling this: I only have to keep my image clean and do some good changes for both parties in the first year, which is my first term, so I can have my spot immaculate and secure. That's why I'm not worried, it's not that big of a deal, it's actually law they are following."

"Oh" Jazz smiled, "That means you are being watched, only that, no witch haunting, no nothing dappled behind you."

"Whether they like me or not- my family's former candidates to the crown, they are my camarilla, they have to follow the commandments that form our constitution, which rules I know by heart, nothing crazy about having a queen, betrayal or shadowing, and yeah that includes other absurd, petty lies to get to me Jazz."

"I see. So things will go smoothly and you are only in mild danger if you do crazy shit in your first term, it is law to have you in a year test, I get that. But your family, why do they hate you?"

"Hatred to the crown from envious family members include interests to replace me, which have always happened throughout history, so I am not even angry at them. Of course my father and mother are happy, as soon as I do my duties correctly I will be fine. I mean I'm young, just for a year they are allowed to question me."

…

"So what Charlotte said about stationary's being kept from you and all that bullshit about an obscure reign behind you is actually false. You do have a King's duly control."

"Yes again chinchilla, she lied right under your whiskers."

"Aksel," he howled, but his flushed face delated how lighthearted his words actually were, "Fuck you."

Aksel smirked and grabbed his arm, abruptly tumbling Jazz over him and when Jazz started trashing, Aksel climbed over him, easily pinning his lean body under him, _"Shhh,"_ he hushed, his voice was gruffly low, his warm breath made Jazz blush and his eyebrows furrow, "If they find us I'm dead, so stop trashing and let me have you."

"Why would I? You've been annoying me the entire day." Aksel leaned in to kiss his warmed cheek. The younger trashed again, "Let go of me fucking tyrant, I'm fucking done with all your bullshit"

Aksel grinned, "Still _worried?_ I don't think you've articulated correctly what you want me to explain to you then."

"What? No, I'm fucking done with your chinchilla's shit, what the fuck are even those things and fuck off Aksel, Take me fucking seriously."

"First off they are tiny rodents native to Andes Mountains, last year I was offered some coats made of them but I asked to see one instead, because the coats were just too soft, so they brought me the drawings, I hated the idea of having a coat made with them," Aksel leered as he leaned in close, "Iaas~ they looked like you and your skin is just as flawless, so soft~" His hands pinned Jazz' hands more gracefully and firmly above his head.

"What the fuck." Aksel loomed in slowly until their noses touched, Jazz' face became redder.

"They usually don't survive embarkation so that's why I only have one."

"Oh?" Jazz stopped moving, "You have one?" he asked curiously "Can I see it?"

…

…

…

"…Iaas~…"

"Fuck you."

Their lips brushed lightly, tenderly and before parting their lips to welcome a more passionate approach, Aksel separated, "Silly chinchilla." Aksel grinned as his weight parted Jazz legs apart, "But I can tell that didn't have you irritated at all, I even dare to assert you weren't irritated _because_ of that," he smirked after pushing a little more crudely his crotch against Jazz' "were or are you perhaps _still_ mindlessly jealous?"

"Jealous of what? Of her? Or any other bitch that begs you for sex? I told you before, she irritated me, that's about it." he huffed, absolutely bothered by the soft, yet consistent pressure on his groin, he moved his head to the side, trying to disregard Aksel's insistent eyes on his.

"Oh so you _are_ angry because of her." He said simply.

"Can you blame me?" Jazz admitted, he tried to push him away once again, his eyes detailed the insecurity he felt as he asked, his tone was weaker than before "What if I successfully lead her to your chamber, that's all I'm asking."

Aksel stopped and he eyed him interestedly "Then why were your questions so redundant and impossible for me to resolve? How would I know why she lied that way? I can only guess she was crown-thirsty, greedy. As per me, I can only reassure you that _you are_ the only one for me. Which is true."

"…"

"Why didn't you ask me directly what you wanted to know" Aksel queried, his eyes searched for Jazz' "Asides from my safety you also wanted to know about what would have happened if you lead her to my dormitory."

"Yeah, Okay, I'm sorry." He mumbled, truly apologetically, their eyes met a minute "I also wanted to know about that, I'm sorry." He repeated.

Aksel leaned in and his mouth hovered above Jazz' jaw, his eyes slowly closed "What would you expect silly? That sounds like a question I want answers for."

Jazz stopped his wrists from wiggling under Aksel's firm grasp, "maybe… to send her to fuck off? Send her to a deadly dungeon?"

Aksel lips placed themselves as smoothly as ever on his jawline and down the silkiness of his neck. As delightful shivers ran down Jazz' spine, he felt the redhead King smile, "I'm glad Jazz, that's exactly what I would have done."

"Fucking liar," his limbs relaxed, Aksel let go of his tight grip and soon Jazz' fingernails scrapped at his shoulders, hissing lightly as Aksel's wet tongue slide pleasantly against his collarbone's skin. At least Aksel knew that Jazz was satisfied with his response, a response that he knew was truly honest. His mouth traveled up as another kiss was tenderly pressed on the corner of Jazz' lips.

Jazz sighed, his eyes fell mid-mast as Aksel's lips lingered affectionately over his cheek, pressing one or two more loving kisses as he moved to his ear "I would have to tell her that my heart is yours. Because it is." He responded smoothly.

The king could sense Jazz' smile. Aksel's voice became raspier as lust overcame their solitude, his mouth glued to Jazz' ear and he breathed heavily "now be loud, say my name, gasp and sigh, tell me just how rough, how soft you want it, tell me how I am making you feel, nobody will hear us upon here."

.

 _Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

The fireplace roared in profligate ardor as another freezing wave of chillness travelled from the open windows to the Great Chamber, the large bed was progressively getting disheveled underneath the arhythmical pace of their movements, Aksel was being especially gentle as his hips moved as softly as he could, beads of thick sweat rolled down his forehead and neck, he panted silently until the pleasure started to suffocate him.

" _Mff…"_ Jazz mellowed against parted lips, he bit his own bottom lip and he blushed as Aksel allowed some distance between their faces, their eyes met _"shit…ah.."_ Aksel leaned in close, his breathing halted heatedly, his wild instincts were begging to take over; his nose rubbed behind Jazz' ear.

" _I want to eat you whole…"_ his purr was gruff as each word was mingled with grater huskiness, Jazz' flushed shoulders tensed as Aksel's pointy fangs bit tenderly on his neck, a delightful ripple broke through his lower back, making his naked flesh tingle in desire. _"hah…"_ Jazz moved his head to the side and allowed him more space to explore; Aksel's started kissing, combining a sinuous mix of teeth, lips and tongue. Sighs were not unheard; the kisses felt too good, it felt as if his neck was the softest delicacy to taste; Jazz closed his eyes and groaned.

The enormous chamber was very quiet except for the occasional sighs and pants that fell upon smothered kisses and sweaty chests, Jazz' legs opened wider, _"there Aksel ha…"_ his head lolled back and his hands tightened their grip on the shoulders above. The redhead complied, his eyelids felt heavier as his stiff member pressed in harder, shoving tightly and ramming deliciously deep, making his own cheeks redden and causing Jazz's eyes to roll back.

" _Harder… ah"_ The pleasure intensified, Jazz mewled tenderly and his hands went down to fist on the silk sheets. It almost felt as if their skins were fuming with thick streams of boiling vapor, Aksel's eyes opened, he kneeled in between tender shoves to get a firmer and more dominant position, his own mouth fell to gasps as he watched Jazz usually abrasive persona unfold vulnerably for him.

He looked perfect.

his hand moved to caress Jazz' chest and down his feminine hips, he admired that even after getting damp with sweat, his insanely soft skin still glowed beautifully as it glided warmly against his. Aksel grabbed Jazz' knees and pushed them higher up so their carnal union intensified.

" _There… hah, ah"_ Jazz' brows furrowed as yet another intensified wave blinded him to white burning stars, his panting reddened lips were suddenly occupied as Aksel started shoving his fingers inside his warm cavern, his tongue swiveled fervently around them, making the red haired groan in satisfaction.

Aksel soon ushered his moist fingers down Jazz's hardened member, making him immediately spurt a generous amount of moistness, it only meant Jazz was insanely close, Aksel licked his own lips at the eroticism upfront and started stroked him softly, languidly almost torturously but his hips kept thrusting more passionately than before, _"Uh… mnnn"_

Another shocking upsurge ran through Jazz' spine, he stifled sensually another moan, his back arched as Aksel grabbed his hips closer to push a firmer pace, he bit on his own finger as Aksel thrusted tirelessly hard inside his shuddering walls and right onto his most delicate nerves. The redhead's hand grabbed Jazz' jaw and joined their lips in yet another boiling, muggy kiss. _"mmnn"_

Their tongues and lips blended in a hot, fulfilling glide and just when they were out of breath they pulled off, thick beads of sweat rolled down, in Aksel's opinion, jazz had to be the best kisser in the entire world. Their mouths joined hungrily again, only coming off to pant in breathlessness. _"Ah, Aksel..."_

Aksel gasped as the tightness that surrounded his groin started increasing and it was pleasant as it was desperate, the pleasurable spasms intensified as he buried his hard rode to the brim, his face fell on the crook of Jazz' neck and his hips pivoted in the warmth that he became addicted to. Jazz was beautiful.

" _mmff Fuck ah…"_

A ferocious bite on the side of his neck surprised Jazz' hazy mind, it wasn't meant to be one of those lewd neck kisses from before but he recognized that the painful yet sensual act unreleased a feral desire to mark him as his. Aksel then kissed and nibbled the spot he just injured, Jazz suppressed another moan and whispered how good it felt.

Jazz' eyes locked with his, Aksel's fingers grasped his to place once again his arms above his head, their whole world trembled, both were dying as they lived. The thrusts felt more intimate as Aksel's pace closeted to rapid plunges directly on his soft spot. Their eyes were witnessing who they were loving as perspiration became one over the mattress, their naked skins were rubbing in all the right places. Aksel couldn't keep his eyes off the surrendered eyes of the one he loved, it was a sensual addicting view that he could not control from captivating him.

" _Aksel… hah"_

For Aksel, those parted, panting lips were the sole starters of his addiction, their mouths melded again hungrily and possessively, once breathless, Jazz hands grabbed each side of his face and pulled him close, the corner of their mouths connected as they gasped together, both were undoubtedly close, _"fuck Aksel hah… ah"_ Aksel's name was pronounced nakedly, once again rolling like velvet off of raspberry lips.

As he allowed himself to be lost in the sensuality of Jazz' body and what he provoked on him, Aksel noticed there were no entitling headings, when Jazz gave onto him, there weren't even their characteristic lark teases about who they were supposed to be, in night like those, he was just Aksel, and Jazz was just his _Iaas._

.

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same

Both were relatively still sweaty and their hair was partially untidy, in Jazz' opinion after-sex was Aksel's best look. They've been laying on the King's bed for more than an hour and it took Jazz three attempts to try and retrieve any piece of clothing back, other from Aksel's satin large robe, there was nothing else he could use, or was permitted to.

Aksel's hummed luridly against the nape of Jazz' neck, his breathing was tranquil and placid as he pulled him closer, Jazz' scent was as enticing as his sweet taste, Aksel thought about closing the large windows but the temperateness between their bodies allowed his heavy eyelids to close again.

After another solid half an hour of wriggling, Jazz managed to unwrap the king's possessive arms off of him and succeeded to sit. Another chilling breeze slapped his frame, he started poking the king's arms in hopes for him to return his clothes. "Aksel!" he demanded in hindrance, already aggravated by the glacial room.

" _Iaas~"_ Aksel mumbled drowsily as his hand tried reaching up for him, only to be slapped away.

"Fuck you." He hissed, "Wake up."

Aksel stopped moving and Jazz' eyebrow upturned curiously, much to the younger's surprise, the king's sudden move overpowered his frame in another breathtaking embrace, successfully dragging him back to lay "Lovely chinchilla~" Aksel slurred sleepily, yet and to Jazz' notice, his grip was consistently sturdy but never forceful, his arms were still gentle and much more loving than anyone could ever think, "Stop moving and sleep with me."

"First off," he writhed as he separated his face from the redhead's chest "don't call me that" he pouted, "and lastly I'm moving because I'm fucking freezing, you inconsiderate creep." Once his arms were free, he reached down and grabbed as much of the velvet downy sheets up to his navel and brought them close to his barely dressed body. The satin's robe was just as iced.

Aksel's palms pressed on the tiny of his back and smiled, "Don't you like my robe? I'd like to have you sleep with me," He whispered, hugging the thin body closer "Most likely naked if you ask me. But I've given you my robe, that should fulfill."

"Fuck off." His eyes rolled up in annoyance, he managed to escape the King's embrace once again and he moved to the edge of the precisely King-sized bed, "For real," Jazz gazed at him from behind his shoulder, he hugged the royal blue robe tighter to his body "I have fucking work to do." His eyes could have finished him had they possess that power.

"I'll excuse you." Aksel offered, he reached for his thin arm again, before ever getting a firm grip, Jazz snatched himself abruptly.

"No, you can't," he howled stubbornly, Aksel could tell there wasn't an apex of hostility between them, Jazz' rudimentary tongue always brought him a jubilant air; it was always comical and hilarious, especially if his teases were the ones that provoked those reactions from him "now give me back my fucking clothes. This shit isn't funny anymore"

"What a potty mouth, with those lips you kiss me Iaas." Jazz growled in response, he felt two strong arms embracing his upper body from behind "Second, yes, I can excuse you sir, I'm the King."

"Rather, the most inefficient King we've ever had." Aksel managed to bare him from the robe without letting him escape, Jazz was once again trapped between his arms "In decades Aksel, in fucking decades!"

"Aw, don't be rude." Aksel's eyebrows wiggled, he pecked warmly at Jazz' ear "But, do you find ridiculous that I like especially _that_ about you?"

"Fuck off? I'm fucking honest, that's it" he tried to wiggle out, the smile was tugging on the corners of his lips "Now give me back my fucking clothes or I'll walk out wearing the fucking King's robe."

"You can't, I already took that one too."

"I'll take whatever clothes I find and make _them_ know it's fucking yours."

"I'd have to eat you." He bit teasingly his bare shoulder, a playful gesture that made Jazz jump "You look especially appealing with and without my clothes." Jazz managed to wriggle out, his hand rapidly grabbed the blue robe and once again dressed with it, Aksel chuckled, "Think even, I'm a simple predator to such a lovely dressed chinchilla; who's naturally my prey."

"I'll have your head for that."

"Oh you can definitely make that happen, if you walk out like that." Aksel pointed jestingly, the smirk was proudly bright on his face. "But you wouldn't like that right?"

"That's what I want." He barked but the wide smirk was evenly on his own lips "To get you killed."

Aksel feigned a saddened slump, he knew he could have turned the former provocation into a dirty-joke just as easily, "D'awg," he protested, "Actually, wasn't it for same-sex prohibition, I'd make a law where you'd find yourself obligated to dance me" he added joyfully "naked! Three times a day."

Jazz guffawed, candidly charmed "Can you shut the fuck up Jesus fucking Christ?" he then winked, "Be it fucking law, I would disobey, you know that."

"Let my imagination roam come on," Aksel bantered convivially, his eyes were bright and merry "But back to reality, if they were to catch me fucking my chinchilla then they'd have my neck slashed."

"Would that be a surprise?"

"Iaas~…"

"Rather, would they be wrong?"

"Iaaaas~"

Jazz' index finger placed on his own chin and he pondered, "Would history condemn or _praise_ them?"

"Iaas, they'd kill me."

"Isn't that required at some point?"

Aksel poked Jazz' forehead. "You'd outlive me fucking chinchilla."

"What did you even expect?"

Aksel wilted saddened, in Jazz' opinion, comicality verged off of his façade, Aksel was feigning- again, "Iaas~ without a guillotine on the corner, my life expectancy elevates a considerable percentage."

"What do you think that I want you to live forever? Also, it wouldn't be the guillotine's fault, it'd be your capricious heart's doing."

Aksel shrugged as he agreed, his lips upturned, contented again "Notorious fact that I would die a happy man."

"…Is that a love confession?"

"Of course silly chinchilla, I love you. I love you dearly, passionately and very truly."

…

"Can't you get any more annoying?"

"Just loving, if you ride me soft I'll shut up I promise."

Jazz blushed. "Is that a promise."

"If you can keep silent as well," his beam became malicious, "that's a condition. A game to be fair."

"You don't want to fucking bet on me."

Aksel grinned.

.

" _Aksel, beloved excuse of a King._

 _You were raised spoilt in gold and luxurious tastes and grew in the sobriety and somberness of the Kingdom's responsibility and gallant accountability. When you were too young, you were shown the taciturnity that is commerce if that meant to keep the crown on your head and the head of the Kings and Queens you left behind and yet, as an adult, here you are, night after night, making love to me as tenderly or hard as I ask, as lovingly as your heart aches. Day after day, fucking in corridors and blaming none other than this fucking fever that we are ill from. We get rough and its loving, its torturous and I can't fucking stand being without it. Here we are, falling captive to somewhere god forbids and more than once, I've genuinely wondered why, I never felt special. I'm not even your most proficient Knight._

 _Even if class, hierarchy, money and a whole lot of divergences in our personalities separate us, here you came close to me without ever ordering to see me and respected my boundaries in which you found yourself strange at first. In retrospect and ironically enough, those were boundaries that a mere villager set on you, the King. Still, I admit, my heart appreciated that and still does, very, very deeply._

 _You show humanity to its most condensed yet genuine stage, sometimes, It's amusing to me to watch your charisma struggle between heaven and hell, but I'll tell you, you are a great man that choses to think otherwise, only if to become of steel. You are much gentler than you'll ever see. I'm not sanctifying you, I see that ticklish hideous side that connects wonderfully healthy with my own demons, it is scattered and deep-rooting within your smirk, but that intricate part I'll leave for your age's wisdom to understand. I'll talk about you and me. About us._

 _I can't dismiss the pure affection you endow without ever forcing its welcome to my heart, to my body and my soul. You never reminded yourself that I'm someone who should have wordlessly served you and you never forced me to kneel. There is nothing pompous in the way you want me to perceive you and have done your best to make me comfortable to extents that a mere rustic wouldn't do for his closest being, you have done the impossible; you have made me feel genuinely cared for. With you, I feel safe, loved and though circumstances separate our living conditions, with you I feel at home._

 _You look at me and we are equal and you whisper you love me without ever forcing me to feel back, there is not thirst to be recognized as superior in your playful eyes. If we play to be obdurate we play but I feel what I feel, I do what I do and it's me, it's completely up to me to feel. I'd never reverend and I'd go as far as getting aggressive but that doesn't make you want to put me where you were taught people like me belonged, as far as you behave with me, you aren't royalty. Aksel, with time, I noticed that regardless and all the jokes aside, you are a King that doesn't and never pursued to be_ _ **my**_ _King._

 _You never pursued nothing more than to be a person for me, to be Aksel. Just and genuinely Aksel, I admit, I fucking love you, I'm fucking head over heels for you, you fucking airhead. And I joke when I say that I want them to kill you as soon as possible, I mean I do expect you to die sooner than even you expect, but I don't want you dead… yet, at least not while I live._

 _Is that a deal?_

 _PS: Happy fucking birthday…(I offer you a really good fuck as a present because I haven't been paid, blame your disastrous hierarchy and grading systematic failure plus uneven economic veneers that were designated unethically since your Reign started, especially for working class down Nobles including your soldierly rows, cavalier, vassals, and knight-errant's which haphazard methods fall into inefficient imbursement. Fix that, you dickhead.)_

 _-Jazz N."_

 _Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

"Wasn't that endearing of you?" Aksel said softly, his eyes elucidated his inner merriness, he proceeded to hand the letter, "Also smart chinchilla."

Jazz' eyes skimmed the words that were adroitly hand-written in the paper, his perusing eyes stopped when he remembered, his spine tensed but then appeased, he sighed as he handed the letter back "Why do you keep my fucking birthday letter from last year you fucking creep?"

"Because you wrote it with your little-"

"Aksel" He warned, flustered but most rightly annoyed.

"Actually," Aksel yearned, he was sitting on the edge of the colossal-sized bed "this letter has brought to me even older memories,"

Jazz' eyebrow raised and he crawled all the way to Aksel's side to sit beside him, his hair was still a little wet, "old memories…"

Aksel nodded, "I remember how we met,"

"You do?" his lips stretched candidly.

"I was sixteen?" he said thoughtful, "I recall I got involved in a huge disagreement with my Father," he rendered "Later, I decided to walk all the way downtown, I took off the Prince's crown and even dressed with a large teal cloak."

"Oh damn," Jazz chuckled, "that cloak, I almost forgot about it."

Aksel's hand reached down to his leg and gingerly caressed him "That's probably the best decision I've ever taken."

"What, taking that cloak with you?"

"No idiot," Aksel slapped him lightheartedly, "going downtown."

"Yeah" Jazz' hand came up to ruffle his crown-less hair, "I'm glad you did."

Aksel turned to face him, his finger then poked jestingly at his own chin "You were as young as I was, but I thought you were even younger."

"For real? I initially thought _I_ was older."

The orange haired smiled, "at first I thought about poking fun at how girly you looked, in comparison to how brave you sounded, you were almost a joke."

Jazz moved his head as he listened to Aksel's voice, "The thing is that you didn't know that I was the successor and possible next candidate to the crown, not that you would have given a fuck anyways," he simpered, "and regardless that I was a stranger to you, there were no first impression skills, you weren't polite, you weren't gentle, you asked me 'what the fuck I was staring at'."

Aksel wrapped his arm around Jazz' shoulders as he remembered, "You were shorter and flimsier and just so precious, but I didn't care, did I? We sort of wrestled after that right?"

Jazz nodded but blithely smiled, "You broke my fucking nose, dullard."

"And you ended up opening a cut I got from sword practice." Aksel tightened his hold, "Blood all around, _'you tried to murder me',_ and what did you answer? _'Cry me a fucking river.'_ " Aksel laughed, brightly humored by their memoirs, "You had to be the most genuine and unique person in the entire universe Jazz." The alluded returned the beam, "and I told you I would get you decapitated for that and you told me you would too."

Aksel continued, "I took it seriously, by heart, I really, really thought you were threatening me," he admitted, "I ordered some of my father's warriors to get you murdered. I was told they would make sure you were executed but I wanted to see it, my teen's pride pushed me to it. So I went with them the next day."

He added breezily "Now that I think about it, my father was too indifferent to even discern his young son was going to kill another innocent kid without any valid reason, he didn't stop me and I was too immature to see it was only a child's game." He shook his head, "With how much I like children and I care for young lives now, I wouldn't be able to live with that horrible guilt. And I wouldn't have you, I would be screwed."

Jazz snickered and once again ruffled a hand through the King's orange locks, his hand then rested on the nape of Aksel's neck "You've changed a lot since then. And I'm pretty sure that I've changed as well."

"That was the beginning I guess, when I started noticing my privileges. Back then, I had my wound treated right when I was taken back to the castle, I had medics all around. That's just part of being a Prince I guess."

"Being swiftly attended?"

"Of course." He sighed, "Witlessly enough, I really thought everyone had what I had and in my head, we were equally strong. It's hard to understand but when you are raised like I was, you stop noticing it. That's why people tend to see us Royalties as 'heartless' or indifferent even against less fortunate people."

"Well, you woke up pretty early, consciousness-wise."

"It should be even a little inadmissible to mention, but the way you are raised changes your view over the outer world. It's not that I didn't know that I was a prince, it's not that I didn't know I had royal privileges, is that I didn't understand them and how much of an advantage it gave me."

"I wouldn't blame you for our fight that day, I admit I'm pretty rude for my complexion."

"What I'm saying is that I should have left it there, I mean I even won the wrestle, I consider I did, I was doubly as strong as you. The thing is that I wasn't used to someone putting a hand over me, so in resume, I was _pissed off."_

Jazz heaved a long breath, then he grinned "Fuck off, I won."

"If you say so," Aksel relinquished, "How was it for you, I guess I never once asked. I just noticed the differences when I personally saw you."

"Well if that doesn't make you pity me I'll tell you," Jazz beamed, his smile was carefree and serene.

"Don't be silly."

"The day we wrestled, I was in charge to go errands mainly to downtown's bargains." He explained, "We then get bruises and blood and all that crap we got from wrestling."

Jazz then continued, "My mother was absolutely fed-up with me, I feared what would happen if she were to find out, after all she had me accused of thievery."

"And you were?" Aksel questioned.

"Of course not" Jazz reassured, "She just had every bad idea about me, I was the epitome of my father, not that he was some sort of burglar, but he left early in my childhood, so that equaled irresponsibility and she equivalents me, redundantly, equally." Jazz huffed, "But you knew that already."

Aksel remained silent, but the ambience was just as breezy as the beginning, "Back to that night and once she found out, she restricted me from eating three days in a row."

"Phew," Aksel blew respited, "she didn't hit my chinchilla."

"Not that I recall. She did suggest me applying some ointment to keep the swelling at bait."

"Jesus Jazz, the next day when I saw you, I thought I would feel pleased but I ended up feeling so, so, so _guilty_ that I shooed the soldiers that came with me" his eyebrow raised "without you seeing them."

Jazz snickered, "Chicken, I would have loved to see that."

"No," Aksel laughed with leniency, "I would have an 'even-worse' memory."

"You know I've never being a coward. I would have stick up to my posture."

"Yeah, but I realized that would have been just way _too_ much, I actually didn't want you dead."

"Shame," he exhaled, "you would have a wider range of stories to tell about your Lionheart."

Aksel's cheeks tainted in pink, his arm moved to hold Jazz' waist and in a hasty pull, he brought him close, "I came in close and offered my hand, you were sitting on the floor with your head down and hell did I feel remorseful. You also had a band over your nose"

Jazz grinned entertained, none of the memories brought him pain, nor self-pity, resentment or anger, "Only because I was hungry is that I remember that."

"You got up and I-"

"You fucking kissed me," Jazz completed instead, he separated from the initial hug "now that you mention that, why was that?"

Aksel smiled widely, "You were a sweetheart chinchilla whose tail I smashed."

"Fuck you," Jazz smiled, leaning on his shoulder again, "It wasn't even your fault."

"But I was inconsiderate, thoughtless, savage, an absolute jerk!" Aksel bellowed in his most theatrical and hammy voice, comedy slipped through in like water "I felt hellishly guilty."

"You know what?" Jazz' voice was legitimately soporific, his smile was ever so present "I can't quite recall how we ended up joking around."

"It was a tad bit hostile at first." Aksel recalled, "But soon, I got to like you a lot."

Jazz remained quiet, he nodded as Aksel continued, "I started frequenting you under a villager's disguise and we started confiding in the other."

"True."

"After a couple of months of hanging around, I told you I was going to be crowned King and you looked at me, smiled and then you said _'congratulations stupid'_ Hell, I remember you sounded so sincere, so _easygoing_ that for the very first time, I felt happy to be crowned as 'The King'."

"Well, I was happy for you."

"I will never forget the relief I felt when I noticed that you didn't change the way you treated me. We just got realer with the other."

Jazz agreed and closed his eyes, Aksel soon broke the short silence, "Fast forwards we have sex once and we break up over something stupid and we get away from each other for an entire year."

"That was so bitter."

"Yeah," Aksel decided, "I felt unhappy. I don't want to feel like that again." Their eyes locked for a while.

 _And in the sea that's painted black  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

"Me neither."

"When time passed, I realized I wouldn't stop loving you anytime soon. So I swore to myself that I would find you again, this time, pride wouldn't tumble us down but," Aksel's voice was candid, it was of those rare moments where feelings came up raw, not even with a tease that aforementioned its authenticity "But I confess, that in between the seas and seas of people that were underneath me, I lost faith of seeing you again. Every time, I saw the kingdom united, my faith crumbled. My relief soared when I imagined that you could be looking at me somewhere… somehow… hoping for you to get to me, hoping for your pride to go down because I couldn't go to you."

"I guess that I was afraid of rejection," Jazz admitted, "Once you left me in the real world, I realized that there was no way to even believe myself that it wasn't a dream."

Aksel smiled, "how silly…." The wind sneaked through the large windows and gushed through their hair, "If anything, people wouldn't believe _me._ "

"Fuck off," Jazz scoffed, "I couldn't tell anyone what we did." His eyebrow raised, "To expect me to find you was much more unrealistic. You had more probabilities of successfully finding me if you wanted to, why didn't you try to find me?"

"I imagined they would just violently pursue you" Aksel explained, "maybe even hunt people to get them to speak, they would have lied, probably even harm you to get you to me, just for merit." His lips stretched hearteningly, "I promised to myself we would reunite again and that I would amend my mistakes if you still wanted me, but I left it to our destiny for us to reunify." Aksel grabbed Jazz' hand.

"What a vague dick."

"Iaas~"

"Destiny" he pointed, "I also have no better explanation than such an astral adjudication."

"huh?"

"Well," Jazz started "you as the freaking king, never attend Knight's mission assignments…" he trailed, almost charmed, "that time when I, as a _knight_ had to get mine, you casually appeared. That's fucking destiny's doing."

"Absolutely."

"Though I was accompanied by other 40 knights, I can't recall ever being as nervous as I was that day."

"Oh," Aksel cherished that memory, the day the finally met again "I asked the Lieutenant to introduce the newest battalion, I attended because I was bored, I didn't even know you were there."

Jazz nodded.

" _Nakura Jazz,"_ Aksel repeated the name that was heard in his memories, "I nearly jumped off my seat when they mentioned your name and even when every single knight had a helmet on, I didn't have to guess twice which one of the Knights in front was my lost chinchilla, the one with girl's size and lean pose."

Jazz poked jokingly at his ribs, "I never actually expected to see you again."

"Iaas I couldn't have been happier. I just wished to see your face at least." He confessed, "I know there were _ways_ I could have make the battalion take their helmets off but… I knew you by heart, you would have gotten upset by that."

"Fuck you," Jazz' tone was inoffensive as he chuckled, "for even suggesting that. I couldn't even concentrate enough to give a good impression to my commander, I was so nervous you were looking _directly_ at me." His eyes rolled up as a form of flippant annoyance, "Thanks to your constant distraction, they assigned me far, far away from you, with 15 more knights, I would keep the Kingdom's threshold," he sighed, "a fucking door-keeper."

"I know, I couldn't disagree more."

"Well you didn't move an inch, airhead. You could have said, 'fuck everyone that isn't jazz, he will keep my fucking door if anything', that would have worked." Jazz even imitated his low voice.

Aksel smirked "Wasn't abuse of authority to have done so?"

"When have you remotely gave any fucks about being a fucking nightmare?"

Aksel had to agree, "But Iaas," he complained, "I promised to myself that I would wait for you to give the steps."

"Aksel, I have all in all overestimated your aptitude to analyze."

"Iaas…"

"I couldn't you dickhead, do I have to illustrate you why?"

Aksel dipped his head contemplative, "But it worked." His tone was bright.

"Huh?"

The king grinned, the memoirs were heartwarming regardless their unusual nature, "When I less expected it, a week after I finally saw you," his lips pouted, "rather, saw you… armor-dressed, I woke up to see a dove at my window, I grabbed it and it came with a tiny bottle wrapped in one feet, it read _'why didn't you speak to me fuckhead did you forget we ever fucked?'_ and there was no signature but can you tell that I knew right away? I was so happy that I got myself an alligator."

"The fuck."

"The dove was chirping and so was my heart."

" _Turbo"_ he informed, "my fucking dove came back and the fucking response I got was _'Iaaaaas'_ so I was beyond pissed that I decided I would beat the crap out of you."

"I'm happy that you finally decided to come to me."

"As if it was any easy? I go to your kingdom and I asked to speak to the King and when I'm finally in front -after three days in endless rows with people that also think you suck- the first thing you say to me is fucking chinchilla."

Aksel moved to hug him entirely, the embrace was brightly corresponded "I was so just so commoved. My heart was breaking and at the same time it was finally piecing back together."

"Piss off, you broke it by yourself in the first place."

"No," Aksel tightened the hug, "You did miserable chinchilla."

Jazz frowned.

.

Jazz' hand passed through the lavish coverlets that mantled the King's bed. He sighed inaudibly, he looked at the distant window across the enormous chamber and recognized it had to be past midday, he was bored and most rightly upset. Aksel left the room a couple of hours ago, he asked Jazz to stay quiet so he could complete his daily duties, he even left with Jazz the most luxurious and exotic feast for him to eat, right in a banquet-stand he asked earlier for.

But Jazz' passion wasn't food and even after he ate what he considered a 'whole-lot' of food, he decided he was tired of not having done anything of his likeness the entire morning. His eyes skimmed through the timber-dominant bedroom. It was impressive, Jazz noted, it screeched royalty everywhere his eyes focused on and sure, Aksel had remarkable decors and carefully elected pieces of art he could easily go inspect.

Not to mention, the chamber was hardly classified as what he understood as 'chamber', it was more accurately an impressive and very ample household given to a spoiled King under the name of a chamber. Not only did it have absurd luxurious garments that Jazz deemed as unnecessary at every nook he turned to, the armamentaria and other entertainments were wide and varied from mild to astonishing possibilities. With all the showbiz revered as meek tasks, Jazz had the chance to wonder if Aksel was some sort of child in disguise.

He had to shrug at every activity noiselessly offered by presence, Jazz was simpler, he wanted either a book or Aksel and none happened to be at his reach. But if he lend it a second thought, he could almost admit his interests were excessive as they were conceited and for some they were absolutely obnoxious.

He cared for good sex with the King and some ivory-carved book that could enrich his thoughts. Books weren't anyone's interest but his ultimate attentiveness, he was acknowledged that some of the finest books were uniquely passed through royalties, he knew that Aksel had access to the most memorable readings that weren't even obtainable for any peasant that was snooping, Jazz decided he was 'fucking curious'.

He wondered where he could see the King's promising repertories.

"Oh!" He then suddenly remembered that Aksel _in fact_ , had a personal library that he selflessly offered access to once, it was in a separate and exquisitely cliquey and cozy room, Jazz smiled enthusiastically and stood from the bed, he recalled the tall and wide rows, the exclusiveness from each cranny and crevice, the fireplace, the smell of paper and even the carved leaders.

"Where is the-" He then groaned in exasperation, there wasn't any way he could access it without the key, not only Aksel had the _audacity_ of leaving him without a key, he also seemed to forget Jazz had every right to claim a copy of the key and ultimately and much more infuriatingly, Aksel had _the nerve_ to forget ever offering one, "Son of a- _ugh."_

He exhaled loudly and then tumbled back to the bed, he crawled under the sheets and scowled, Jazz didn't have any option but to wait for Aksel to return. His eyes closed and he pondered, just for how long he would have to wait.

But he also wondered if it was possible to be free, with him.

.

"Where did you find them?" Aksel was frowning.

"Go to the fucking hell," he howled "these are mine."

"Well I never once said you could take them."

"Fuck you. As if I ever listened to you anyways."

"Iaas" Aksel rapidly saddened, "You were supposed to be naked when I returned"

"Once again, these are my fucking clothes and I found them in your closet. So fuck you, I was fucking cold."

Aksel neared the white-dressed young man, his hand reached down to caress his cheek, "Alright, I'm sorry. I forgot we were in winter season."

"We _are_. Fuck you especially for that," his hands rested absentmindedly on Aksel's chest and his fingers went up as he unthinkingly started fidgeting with the redhead's neck garments, "as if that ridiculous blue robe helped." Their lips melded affectionately until Jazz pulled off.

"Plus, you forgot to leave me something to do. So fuck you again." Aksel's arms wrapped around his fine waist and made sure their lips pressed yet again, warmly and more firmly, this time none of them tried to unglue what soon became a breath-taking and passionate kiss.

Jazz's cheeks tainted with cerise as they separated, "what an eerie response," he muffled a groan as Aksel bit on his neck, "What the fuck do you want of me? Sex? I just bathed inconsiderate dick."

"Oh, that's insulting," He sighed against his skin "I've actually been thinking a lot about this and I want to give _you_ something instead."

"What is it?" Jazz asked curiously as he settled distance, Aksel grinned and searched down in his regal attires for his gift. Jazz' raised an eyebrow as Aksel seemed to get a hold it.

A lozenge diamond and golden ring was taken out of an azure silk bag, Jazz flushed but pouted upon examination. He took it in with his right hand "Well, you should be kneeling and Aksel? you can't marry a man plus you are the freaking King, as if that's not gonna earn you a visit to the guillotine, imbecile."

"Is not that… I. well yeah, it's a ring." Aksel was nervous.

Jazz studied it closely and turned it around, only to offer it back once he fell disinterestedly for the valuable jewel "I don't want expensive shit."

"Wait," Aksel grabbed Jazz tinier hand and made his delicate fingers close over the ring "I, I know that. I know you couldn't care less for jewelry but see," Aksel hesitated, he knew once the words were out, there was no turning back, "it's not the object I wish you inspect," He sighed, Jazz' jesting grin disappeared as he noticed the serious ambience, "it's the promise behind it."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to run away with you." Jazz' breath hitched, "Today." Aksel smiled, "And that is a promise now."

.

"You didn't fucking tell me you fucking stole the fucking crown as we were leaving and that every motherfucker with a sword was alerted." He was fuming in steep anger, Jazz grabbed another arrow that was dappled securely on his behind and graciously unified the arrow rest and the nocking point as he shoot a massacring arrow to their behinds.

Both were tirelessly galloping on their horses, as Jazz made sure their path was getting clearer and clearer as they splintered their way through the massive kingdom. The arrow that was dangerously piercing his left arm didn't leave the purple-haired paralyzed, if anything it pissed him off more.

"I'm sorry Iaas!" Aksel impended to clear their pathway upfront as his edged sword killed every man that dared interfere their trails, "Without the crown we would die of hunger."

"No airhead!" he shoot again, a man yelled in the distance "There are tons of shit to work on outer villages and earn the fucking money, now because of you they think we assassinated the motherfucking king and stole his crown!"

"Well the crown is technically mine and yeah, the whole kingdom is behind us." Both horses that carried them jumped a huge fence headlong and People ran panicked as their strong feet accidentally destroyed tiny business and entire retails, "I think they want to kill us Iaas."

Jaz growled as he shoot another arrow, he galloped closer to the left to dodge a fire-arrow "It isn't a joke dickhead!"

Aksel grinned, "It's not!" he huffed and slowed his pace for his sword to cut a knight's neck, blood splattered but it was kept in bespatters as they left it behind, both kept moving forwards, "I hope we make it Iaas."

"I hope you fucking die, you fucking deserve it!" A man tried jumping their way only to be cut in half by Aksel's foil. He couldn't help but wince as some redness splashed his horse's feet.

"I just wanted to add Iaas, that I grabbed all the jewelry I had" Jazz' eyes became slits, he had to shoot doubly as reckless and shrink back as swiftly as he could as yet another flamed arrow passed his left, he leaned on his marksmanship and shoot again, this time, two men fell from distance, he smirked in triumph, "I also brought with me the birthday letter you gave me."

"Fuck you Aksel!" Both horses jumped another hedged limit and this time it took them less time and effort to reincorporate their bolting rapidness.

"The blue robe too!"

Jazz growled, he kept firing and gulped as he noticed he was running out of arrows, thankfully their adversaries started dissipating, at least from up behind "I swear to god that I wouldn't be sad if I turned around to see you no longer there, like fucking dead."

"Iaas," Aksel chopped another horse-rider's arm off, "I also brought with me as many books as I could!"

"I fucking love you!" he smirked victoriously, "I'll fucking suck you off if we make it happen!"

.

 _[In order to affect a timely halt_

 _to deteriorating conditions_

 _and to ensure the common good,_

 _ **a state of emergency is declared**_

 _ **for these territories**_

 _ **by decree of Lord Lars Naess,**_

 _ **An allotted ancillary for former Lord Aksel Naess,**_

 _duly appointed representative_

 _of His Majesty,_ _ **the King.**_

 _By decree, according to martial law,_

 _the following statutes_

 _are temporarily amended:_

 _Right to assembly, suspended._

 _Right to habeas corpus, suspended._

 _Right to legal counsel, suspended._

 _Right to verdict by a jury of peers,_

 _suspended._

 _By decree, all persons_

 _found guilty of conspiring with treachery,_

 _duplicity, sedition, subversion and disloyalty,_

 _or aiding a person convicted of treason,_

 _duplicity, sedition, subversion and disloyalty,_

 _or associating with a person_

 _convicted of treason,_

 _duplicity, sedition, subversion and disloyalty…_

 _...shall be sentenced to_

 _hang by the neck until dead._

 _ **And this does not exempt statutes of royalty,**_

 _ **Nobility, sovereigns and monarchy,**_

 _ **Nor those affiliated with them.**_ _]_

 _And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
_ _ **Because you're my king and I'm your lionheart**_

Dense rain fell on the tavern's roof, a distant piano played sadly as he waited to be attended by the frolicked milkmaid, a man probably in his 30's sat beside him, the horrendous musk of cheap liquor emanated from his breath, Jazz was taciturn in response. "Hey pretty lady," the old man snickered, "Did you hear to what happened to the former King?"

"No."

The old man smirked, "Oh really? Is what everyone else talks about lately," he slid his chair closer. The sound of fire from the paraffin lamps calmed Jazz' usually abrasive behavior, he was doing his best to ignore him "Two or three kingdoms northwest, I don't know the details but its being told the once hailed king was found guil-"

The man jumped, Jazz hit the budvase of his drink on the bar's slab, "I said _I don't_ , I never asked you to tell me about it."

The man didn't seem to take this as a warning, "You have character," he whispered, "And some _nerves_ to speak to a man like that."

Jazz turned to his side and shamelessly locked his aggressive eyes with the nuisance's grey ones, the man shifted uncomfortably, a woman as petit as her shouldn't dare lock eyes with him, "Yeah, I have been told I have some _big balls_ , want to test me out decrepit shag?" he hit the vase once more and the piano man stopped, "I'll have your pig head if you wish."

The man clacked and moved his hands dismissively up, the people at the orange-dimmed tavern were gasping, some other murmuring "it's nothing, actually nothing, the girl's being authoritarian," the piano man hesitated then continued playing his song and people's attention drew away, Jazz snickered and reached down for his sword's hilt, the man was unaware "You almost got me ashamed pretty lady, how dare you speak to your elders like this." He was whispering in a sickly manner, "I bet those delicious lips break easily."

"That was a _death wish."_

Spectators were once again speechless and frozen as a rapid wrist inclination had the old man on his knees and the blade pressed strictly to his sweating neck, the man bawled as an excruciating cut was made along the fat jawline, the blade was persistent in its acerbic position. People admired who appeared to be a lean young man in his twenties, with strong, determined eyes and refined beauty. The whole structure of the man confounded his gender, but most people were sure it had to be a man, for the way he behaved and how acerbic and valiant his voice sounded, they were certain, it had to be a man.

"Say it again motherfucker!"

"I-I'm so-sorry!" There were people more interested in deciphering the gallant person's true gender rather than the fact that a head could roll down at any given moment. It was 'simple, men bodies cannot look like, well… _that.'_ 'He's using layers of clothing', some argued, 'you can't really see his shape', 'his waist might be very lean but he expresses like a man', 'what about her face, how there is even a doubt, her hair?' 'Well, women's eyes can't look like that', 'other than that, it's all about personality'.

"How annoying is this people" a masculine and composed voice could be heard in between, a mix of frat with a dash posh. He cleared his throat and began walking his way through the center of the chaos, he saw Jazz and the man on the floor, he reached up and hugged Jazz close to his chest, it was so repentant that the action immediately made the audience gasp.

"Iaas~" the alluded growled "Why did you have a man at the brink of death? I sent you for some alcohol to celebrate."

"Because!" Jazz hissed as the man escaped and their audience dissipated, "He was dirtily hitting on me! It was hella disgusting!" he wriggled, "Now let go of me so I can cut his head off his fat neck!"

Aksel sighed and grabbed the sword off of Jazz' struggling hands, "Fuck! Aksel what the fuck?" Aksel walked calmly at Ranma, who was patiently waiting on the back, "here take him, I'll take charge." Ranma nodded and grabbed his friend by the waist, almost constricting.

"The fuck?" Jazz hissed as he tried squirming off of his friend's tight grip, "Ranma! let go of me."

"No," the raven said simply as he observed Aksel walk out of the tavern. Jazz stopped trashing, "I don't know with any of you what the fuck sometimes."

"Right."

.

 _Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

Youki waved with his other hand as he took Ranma's hand in his, "Already! See you two later," Aksel grinned in response and waved as Ranma and Youki hoped in their carriage to go home, "Sun's festival is next week! We hope to see you two there!"

Aksel nodded and smiled until both disappeared, Ranma and Youki were the first people who became their friends after they arrived from their great escape. Youki tended Jazz' arm injury and Ranma helped both install themselves in their village. The young Japanese couple didn't know but they didn't actually help ex-thieves, they helped both the King and his lionheart, to settle, far away from the Kingdom that was once their home.

Aksel huffed as he walked with Jazz to their own carriage, "Still angry?"

"Fuck you, why didn't you let me kill him right then and there."

"I cut his tongue off for you, aren't you happy with that?" Both hopped in.

"I mean, yeah" Jazz sighed as the horses started trotting to take both home, "but I wanted to fucking do it on my fucking own, plus I wanted him dead."

Aksel grinned, "To prove me you are a strong, healthy chinchilla?"

"Yes! No! What?" He blushed, aggravated, "Fuck you for underest-" A chaste kiss was placed on the corner of his lips, positively interrupting him.

"Underestimating you? Hadn't it being for you, we wouldn't have escaped spotless or even alive from the kingdom a year ago right?" He smiled as he nuzzled Jazz' feathery skin, their lips melded for a second "I've admired that figure of you, dressed in your armor, hurtling on a horse to escape through seas and seas of people as we break through fire," Jazz' skin was positively flustered, his hopes then shrunk as he noticed Aksel was using an overly histrionic voice "Oh! and that ferocious gaze that won war even before it begun."

"Shut the fuck up," he howled, a capricious pout formed his scowl "you are not even fucking serious."

"Ah Iaas, I sure am!" Aksel hugged his face close to his chest, "you are just so cute when you act manly."

Jazz recoiled abruptly "Excuse you dickhead when the fuck have I acted like a girl?!"

" _Iaas~"_

A punch could be heard, even the horses stopped to look back. Yeah, Aksel was fine.

 _And in the sea that's painted black  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

 _A lionheart._

 _._

 _O_

 _O_

 _O_

 **AN/**

.

Would you classify this as fluff?

Right, so this is the longest fic that I've ever written YET and while I think Kintsugi came off better (4k shorter) I think it's because I know more about Japanese Edo era than I probably will ever know about Nordic medieval times, I NO LIE, ended up deleting 3-4k because I ended up writing straight up misinformed nonsense… but this is romance, drama and some comedy. So I don't know if you should seek for factualness here.

You can google whatever I wrote and prove me wrong, THAT misinformed I feel lol.

lol writing dialogues between Aksel and Jazz is straight up HARD, because there is a line between hostility and wittiness between them lmao And if Aksel gets too witty Jazz gets pissed and so is if Jazz crosses the line with Aksel. Yeah… half the dialogues were changed about twice to make them friendlier NO LIE.

I hope Charlotte's scene wasn't as boring? or the monarchy thing, :D

Facts: Yes, Jazz says 'fucking' a little too much. Aksel is not dumb, he just loves teasing Jazz. **It was your idea but I guess the sound is better conveyed this way,** I replaced "Jaaz" for "Iaas" for phonetic (?) purposes **.** Charlotte can choke. Ranma is cute and he is a good boy. Youki is cute cloud. You may guess that after Jazz' reconciliation with Aksel, he was moved to be his right-hand knight, not a door-keeper anymore (I actually had a scene explaining this but it was kind of unnecessary so I deleted it). If you disagree with any of their behaviors remember the context of this fic and without some scenes that could upset you, I wouldn't have anything to write from.

Also is it fine that I decided to let them tell how their story went off rather than actually writing each scene? It's because I never meant for that scene to be that long. (where they recall how it all started)

(the communicate where its hinted the entire kingdom is behind Aksel and Jazz' was actually inspired from a web page that explained how communicates used to be in medieval times (I don't know this web page from whom did they get it), I changed some things, I know, but I was ignorant about that so I kind of helped myself here :D

Well, till later. Hope you enjoyed.

Batya000


End file.
